


Conjugal Visitation

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Prison, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his imprisonment between "Daemons" and "The Sea Devils," the Master dreams of the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjugal Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 75

The dream always starts the same: _Miss Grant not with you today, Doctor?_

_I'd rather we have some time alone, if you don't mind, old chap._

_Not at all,_ he says, and falls into the Doctor's embrace, his kiss.

Sometimes the Doctor is tender, sometimes he's demanding. The act itself varies; in their youth, they discovered a myriad of ways to satisfy each other. Though he's spent centuries trying to forget, his body remembers.

The conclusion is the same, though; the Master wakes alone in his luxurious cell, in need of a shower, with a hollow feeling between his hearts.


End file.
